I've Got A Secret
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: Tim McGee has a secret to tell. Non-slash. Father/son.


I actually hate to write this type of story, but it just popped into my head and once an idea pops into my head I have to write it. I forget which episode its from that Tony accuses McGee of being gay.

"_Tony I'm not gay!"_

He knew as soon as those words left his mouth he was lying. Who was he kidding? He used women's moisturizer for God sakes. He has never had a serious relationship with a woman, and now he knew why. He didn't have the same reaction. It was different when he saw a man than when he saw a woman. It was time he stopped lying to himself and finally admit it, but right now there was only one person he wanted to admit it to. Tim McGee grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment. He knew exactly where he was going.

He pulled up to his bosses house, shut the car off and looked out the window towards the house. He needed a minute to collect his thoughts, but Tim knew that if anyone would understand it would be Gibbs. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the key out of the ignition, got out and shut the door. He walked up the steps and opened up the unlocked door. He was surprised when he saw Gibbs on the couch reading. Usually he was in his basement working on his boat.

"Uh sorry boss. I hope you don't mind me barging in like this, but I really have to talk to you." Gibbs shut his book and took his glasses off.

"McGee, you know my door is always open for you and the rest of the team. No invitation needed. Now come sit down and tell me whats on your mind."

McGee took his coat off, and sat down next to Gibbs on the couch. Gibbs waited patiently for him to start. He decided he better just come out and say it.

"Ummm…boss….oh boy this is really hard for me to say, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Tony was right about me. I cant be in denial anymore. Boss I'm gay." He looked at Gibbs to see his reaction and was relived that Gibbs didn't run away.

Gibbs on the other hand was a little surprised but not totally shocked. Part of him knew, but like Tim part of him was in denial too. He spoke quietly.

"Tim how long have you known?" Tim sighed.

"I've guess I've known for awhile. I had to stop lying to myself though and I had to accept who I was. I mean, when I was around women I didn't feel anything, but when I'm around a guy, I don't know I felt something all the time. I tried to ignore it, but I knew it wouldn't go away. Its who I am. It feels so much better to get it off my chest. Be honest with me boss. Did you ever think I was? I promise I wont get mad or anything." Gibbs sighed.

"Tim, you want honesty and I'll give it to you. Yes part of me did think so, but just like you part of me was in denial. I want you to know that I am very glad and very proud that you decided to confine in me and I want you to know there is nothing wrong with who you are. No matter what you decide to do I'm here for you and always will be. I support you 100 percent, and what you told me it will not leave this room if you don't want it to." Tim nodded.

"Thanks boss. I WOULD appreciate it if you could just keep it between the two of us for now. Lord knows what Tony is going to say." Gibbs nodded understanding.

"You don't worry about Dinozzo and what he thinks. What is important is how you feel about yourself." Tim stood up.

"I'm glad I told you. I feel much better, and for the first time in a long time I feel comfortable in my own skin. I'm glad I can count on you boss for being there for me. My own father never was, but over the years I have come to think of you as a father." Gibbs nodded.

"You know that you, Tony, Ziva and Abby are just like my kids and I will support each and every one of you. Now you look really tired. Its late. You want to crash here?"

Tim looked at his watch and couldn't believe how late it was. Maybe he should spend the night.

"That would be great boss. Thanks."

Gibbs gave him a t-shirt and sweat pants to sleep in, and then set Tim up on the couch. They said their good nights, and Gibbs made a little bed for himself on his recliner as he didn't like to sleep in the bedroom. He shut out the light, and Tim instantly fell asleep as he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. Gibbs just sat and watched him for awhile. He knew Tim would be ok, and if he had a problem then Gibbs would be right there supporting him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

So sorry its short, and for the record I don't think McGee is gay! Its just a short story!


End file.
